


you're the world to me

by mrocznoduszki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrocznoduszki/pseuds/mrocznoduszki
Summary: Where Marinette sends risky tweet and gets even risker reponse.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	you're the world to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twitter user owogreste whose tweets inspired me to write this :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twitter+user+owogreste+whose+tweets+inspired+me+to+write+this+%3A%29).

Marinette had no idea what happened that day to students in Collège Françoise Dupont, who starred at her almost like she had three heads. She wasn't wearing pyjamas to school again, was she? Bluenette sighed with relief, when she saw that, in fact, she was dressed as normal human being and definetly her look wasn't the reason she was being starred at. So what was it? Even Chloe seemed to be somehow... nice to Marinette? She didn't say anything mean when they crossed paths, walking shoulder to shoulder to class. She did even sent Marinette somehow sympathetic look, like she felt sorry for her? But why?

Marinette rushed into classroom, making everyone turn to her direction. Bluenette couldn't help but notice smirks on Alix and Alya's lips while Nino and rest of gang seemed to awkwardly shift on their chairs under bluenette's expression.

"Guys, what's going on?" Marinette sighed heavily, when she got no response.

"What again? Didn't I brush my hair, because I'm pretty sure I did. I didn't even run on the red light..."

"Wait, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is breaking the law?" Nino laughed and rest of group followed, easing the tension that was to sense in the classroom. Marinette couldn't help but smile, when she watched her friends teasing her for girl's well-known tradiness. Everything seemed to be fine, again, no weird looks, no whispering, no...

"Hey Mari!" Bluenette turned around to face Adrien Agreste, her long time crush, whose face was dangerously close to hers. She hadn't even realised before he had been standing behind her so close and girl scolded herself in mind. She should be more careful, because next time it might not be Adrien. Speaking of who... Agreste's apperance suddenly caused everyone to silence and just stare in anticipation at Marinette and blonde, who smiled widely at bluenette, making her knees suddenly go weak.

"I'm happy to see you on time. Alya and Nino warned me you could be a little bit late because of yesterday, but I think they just overreacted." Adrien laughed quietly when Marinette knit her brows in complete confusion. Yesterday? What happened yesterday? Was she supposed to be somewhere or did she have to do something what she didn't? Marinette was pretty sure the previous day she had been supposed to spend time first at school, then bakery, doing her regular duties. So what Adrien was talking about?

"I'm... sorry, but I don't understand. Did I forget about something?" Now it was Adrien's turn to be confused when model pulled phone out of his pocket, quickly searching something on the web.

"You didn't tweet this?" Bluenette grabbed boy's phone to stare with disbelief at...

Her twitter profile.

With tweet with yesterday's date.

Saying: _I am in love with one man and his name is Adrien Agreste_.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

She hadn't switched her accounts.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

"Ehhh... I... I..." Marinette could feel her cheeks burning when she looked quickly at Alya, searching for any help. However, her best friend was too busy laughing at her to actually help bluenette so she had to come up with idea on her own.

"I... it was my cousin! Yes, she came to us yesterday and she's... a whole mess, hahah and... she must have taken my phone while I wasn't looking. She's huge fan of yours." Adrien smiled at her and Marinette could feel guilt hitting her hard.

Maybe she should have finally told him the truth.

That she indeed liked him.

More than just a friend.

"... I didn't know you have a cousin, but that's awsome. Maybe we could hang out after school together so she could meet me?"

"No!" Marinette facepalmed herself in her mind when Adrien knit his brows in confusion.

"What I mean is... she left! For work! She came by only for one evening." Bluenette could feel her head spinning from amount of lies she just said and fact that Adrien was still so close to her she could actually brush her fingers against his cheek...

Marinette, focus. This isn't your dream. It's happening right now and in front of your whole class.

"That's shame. Maybe next time." Adrien smiled at her widely before he headed to his seat. Marinette starred at blonde for short few seconds, still amazed that actually she talked with him and she almost didn't stutter at all and... She almost admitted to her feelings.

But why almost?

"Girl, you're completely hopeless." Alya laughed, when she grabbed her best friend's hand and pulled her to their seats, just in time when Miss Bustier came in, ready to start a new day.

And yes, Marinette was hopeless.

Because she could never make herself to tell Adrien the truth.

Even after this tweet.

"Hey, Nino."

"Mhmm?"

"I have a weird feeling."

"Did you eat something with gluten?" Nino teased his model friend who had to keep strict diet. Blonde just rolled his eyes, when he leaned closer to his best friend, who was busy mixing some track on his pad. Alya and Marinette were nowhere to be seen so it was perfect opportunity for Adrien to ask Nino the thing that had been bothering him since yesterday evening when he had come across that tweet.

"I think Mari lied. In the class. About that cousin." Nino kept his eyes glued to pad's screen, but Adrien could see he was smirking. But why?

"I mean, she never told me about any cousin plus Marinette never would let anyone use her phone plus she always checks her social media before she goes to bed, so around 11 pm, so there is no way she couldn't notice notifications from her tweet and my answer. Am I right?" Nino said nothing, but his smile grew, which annoyed Adrien.

"Hey, why are you smirking? Do you know something I don't? Nino!" The boy just laughed when he dodged Adrien's poke.

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not." He teased model, who rolled his eyes with slight annoyance.

"Just tell me, please. I just want to know because..."

"Because what? You said it yourself so many times that Marinette is just a friend, so why to bother yourself or her about some tweet?" Adrien didn't answer, with his eyes looking everywhere, but not at Nino, who gasped in disbelief.

"Unless..."

"Unless what?" Blonde finally turned his attention to his best friend who smirked smugly.

"Unless Adrien Agreste HAS feelings for Marinette!"

"Shh, keep your voice down, will you?" Adrien looked around with panic painted on his face, but thankfully everyone was too busy with their own business to pay attention to Agreste and Lahiffe, who kept smirking, proud of himself as always.

"I knew it, you kept denyIng it because you were scared, because Marinette is the most awsome girl in the whole world, apart from Alya, of course and you just..."

"I was afraid to tell her! Yes! Happy with yourself?" Adrien sighed, when he glanced at Nino with grumpy face. Sometimes model wondered why all his friends had to be that damn smart and realise everything before him. It was like everyone had already known that he had fallen for bluenette even before he had fully realised his feelings.

"... So... what are you going to do, Romeo?" Nino teased and earnt a dunch from model, who thought for few seconds before his face lit up in excitement.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do!" Adrien quickly pulled phone out of his phone to...

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG?! RIDICULOUS, UTTERLY RIDICULOUS!" Chloe's yell echoed in the classroom when Marinette walked in with Alya. Bluenette again was met with curiuos and now more amuzed looks of her classmates, who quickly turned their attention back to Bourgeios who started to weep dramatically.

"I can't believe that my sweet Adrikins would even look at you, Dupain-Cheng! Oh, I'm so heartbroken, I'm calling daddy, he will deport you from Paris, not from France and you won't come back here!" Blonde rushed out of classroom, making Marinette knit her brows in confusion when she turned to face rest of her class.

"Can someone tell me why Chloe is planning on deporting me?"

"... Marinette, you rather want to sit down." Alya moved the chair for her friend so she could fall on it, with pure confusion painted on her face.

"What is going on guys, is this some kind of..." Bluenette didn't finish when she starred at Alya's phone.

His private profile for the closest friends.

It must be it.

And tweet saying: _I am in love with one girl and her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

"... Is this one of you?" When Marinette finally spoke, her voice was trembling and so was whole body when she stood up, with eyes filled with tears. She didn't know her friends were that cruel, to pull up that kind of joke, but it was too much, especially since Adrien had seen that tweet of hers and now she wasn't sure if he even wanted to talk with her. She could lose all his trust and friendship because of stupid thing she had written, but this... She couldn't handle it.

"Marienette, no, it's Adrien, it's his profile..."

"Why would you do something like this?" Marinette could feel anger boiling in her veins but she had to stay calm and just... disappear before Adrien walks into the class and she completely humiliates herself.

"Marinette, you don't understand. Adrien really tweeted that." Alya smiled at her best friend, who kept shaking, with teary eyes.

"He likes you, girl! You should be happy." Alix pointed out and rest of group nodded, but Marinette didn't listen to them. She was just so... hurt, because how possibly could Adrien Agreste love her? It was just some kind of sick joke someone wanted to pull on her and she didn't want to give the prankster the satisfaction of seeing her crying. That's why bluenette turned on her heels and ran out of classroom, not noticing that person she knocked down was the same person whose tweet made her tear up.

Marinette sat in silence, with tears running down her cheeks, but without making a sound. She didn't have energy to even brush them off her cheeks, so she just stayed like this, with back pressed to cold metal of her locker and eyes closed.

She felt... humiliated like never before. First Adrien seeing that tweet he had been supposed to never come across and then this... prank. At this point, everyone knew she was crushing Adrien, but Marinette couldn't think of person who could do such cruel prank, playing with her feelings. Maybe somehow Lila was involved in this? It would make sense, Italian model had before hacked Adrien's accounts, why wouldn't she now just to tease Marinette and make her heart break into thousand pieces?

Oh, she was such a fool. Marinette hid her face in her hands and rested her forehead on knees. It hurt so bad to know that she had to go back there and face the guy she loved and... Bluenette didn't actually even have an idea what to do. Pretend she hadn't seen tweet? Ask him about it? Change schools? Actually, probably she was worrying over nothing since she will be deported soon because of Bourgeios mayor's decision.

"... Mari..." She wasn't sure if she recognised the voice right at first, but then the gentle fingers raising her chin, the cologne she knew so well, the familar emerald eyes starring at her with such... overwhelming feelings made Marinette gasp.

"... Why are you crying?" His fingers brushed her cheeks gently, shaking tears from her skin, making bluenette's heart beat faster than ever. Before she realised, she unconciously leaned to his touch, allowing familar hands to stroke her skin.

"... Chloe wants to deport me." It was the first thing that came to her mind and immediately made Adrien laugh. Blonde's amuzed look somehow make bluenette feel slightly better, especially since he was so close, closer than ever before and...

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen." He smiled at her fondly and Marinette had to convince that herself that it wasn't truth, she was just dreaming, he didn't...

"After all, I can't leave go of girl I love, right?" Marinette gasped in disbelief, starring with big eyes at blonde, who suddenly blushed under her expression.

"Wait... y-you... r-really... meant that tweet?" Bluenette stuttered, when she watched Adrien shifted his eyes from her.

"... I know I should have told you before and not tweet it, but I just... I don't know I thought your tweet... was true too and that's why I responded the same way. But it's fine if you don't feel this way, honestly I wouldn't be suprised, I mean, look at you, you are Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the most awsome girl in whole Paris, no, whole world and I'm..."

"I think I'm dreaming." Marinette interrupted blonde, who finally raised his emerald eyes on her with slight confusion painted on his handsome face.

"...What?"

"I think there is only one way for me to wake up from this dream." And before she chickened out, Marinette leaned on and pressed her lips to Adrien's.

Adrien first few seconds didn't move. He didn't even know if he was breathing, so shocked and caught off guard. But just as Marinette was ready to pull off, he deepened the kiss, making girl gasp in disbelief. Her hands surrounded his neck when Adrien cupped bluenette's face, with thumbs slightly stroking her cheeks. Blonde wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted before they finally parted, to catch quick and sharp breaths, like they had run a marathon. Adrien could feel his cheeks getting hot as he watched Marinette blushing hard under his stare.

"Usually that's when I wake up in my bed so..."

"Fuck, I'm such an idiot."

"... Excuse me?" Adrien caught her of guard when he pressed his lips again to hers to quickly pull off.

"I've wasted so much time, being a complete idiot while you were there and... absolutely the most perfect person, not to mention how good kisser you are, Mari."

"... Thanks? I guess." Marinette laughed awkwardly when she starred at Adrien with those loving eyes of hers that Adrien wanted just to stare in forever.

"I don't really have much of experience... Actually, I have no, so it's weird, you know, for you to say that, but hahah, I guess..."

"Wait... so it was your first kiss too?" Adrien's eyes grew bigger same as Marinette, who gasped in disbelief.

"Y-you... haven't kissed anyone before?" Model nodded, unsure how she would interpretate this situation. Marinette titled her head slightly, like puppy, unsure of new yet interesting thing, when she starred at him with still big eyes.

"...So... did you like it?"

"... You know what, I don't really remember it that well so I think we should repeat it, just in case." Adrien smirked when Marinette pulled him closer, with their chests against each other and lips just few milimetres away. Blonde decided to ask later if Marinette, same as their friends, she had been aware of his feelings toward her before, but now... They had to take advantage of time they had.

Adrien pulled into bluenette kiss, which she quickly deepened, with her hands in his hair and model's fingers pressed on her waist when...

"RIDICULOUS! UTTERLY RIDICULOUS! MISS BUSTIER ADRIEN AND MARINETTE ARE MAKING OUT IN LOCKER ROOM!" Couple pulled off and broke into laughter, when Chloe Bourgeios starred at them with complete disgust and disbelief.

This day couldn't turn out better way.

"... Adrien..."

"Mhm..."

"... I lied about that tweet. You know, the day we got together."

"I know."

"Wait, how?" Marinette raised her hand from model's chest, with suprise painted at her beautiful face. After all these months she still managed to take away his breath every time, especially days like this, when there was only two of them, enjoying each other's company in private. It was hard first to get used to paparazzis and parents sniffing around, but finally everyone gave up and now couple could just spend a night together, cuddling, without worrying that someone would see them. Adrien brushed hair from girl's face when he starred at her with sleepy eyes.

"I just felt it, that you lied. Besides, it's not like you are great in fooling people." Marinette rolled her eyes, but didn't seem to be mad especially when Adrien pulled her back to him, so girl could lay her head on his chest. Her hair tickled model's chin, but he didn't mind it. Actually, he never disliked anything that was connected to Marinette, no matter how weird for somehone else it could be.

"... I love you, Adrien."

"I love you too, Mari." Blonde placed soft kiss on girl's forehead, who with soft smile painted on her face snuggled comfortably into him, within minutes falling asleep. Adrien watched bluenette for few more minutes before his eyes closed too and he drifted to sleep, with huge smile on his face.

Because his whole world was now right next to him.


End file.
